A Secret Exposed
by Mcnuggets4lyfe
Summary: This is what went through Perry's mind when he exposed himself as a sercet agent. Takes place during ATSD.ONE-SHOT!


**Ok this is my first P and F fic so don't judge me! I guess this is a one-shot since I don't plan on making another chapter. Anywho, enough talking let's get this fic started!**

At first I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my loving owners Phineas and Ferb helping the evil Dr.D build the dimentionator but now here I am in the 2nd dimension trying my best not to change into Agent P.

"How dare you bring a secret agent in here!" I heard the evil Dr.D from the second dimension say.

My heart almost skipped a beat when he said that. How can he tell? The Dr.D from my dimension couldn't but he could! I didn't really hear the rest but I could tell that both Dr.D's were fighting over who the secret agent was.

"Well you didn't have to deal with my nemesis Perry the Platypus!"Doof pointed out to his copy.

"Oh really," he smirked "Perry the Platyborg come done here at once!"

All the sudden I saw a figure floating down from above. It looked like a platypus from the feet but most of it was made of metal. My eyes grew wide as it got closer to the ground that's when I realized that it look like me. Wait a second that meant, Doofenschirtz beat me in this dimension!

"Perry the Platyborg," the platyborg looked at him "You know what to do." Dr. D continued almost in a whisper.

I slowly looked up as the playborg approached me. I tried my best not to change into Agent P but it was almost unbarable. I was about to change when _Pow! _The platyborg hit me! Now I'm used to being able to take a hit from a human and being okay but, this was really painful. It felt like over 1000 Doofenschirtz hitting me at once! I flew through the air and hit the ground with a thud. As much as I wanted to whimper with pain, I just stood up on all fours and did a happy chatter.

"What was that for!" a very angry Phineas yelled.

The boys rushed over to me and took put a stethoscope.

"How are his organs?" I heard Phineas say to the quiet boy.

I felt really lucky at the moment to have such loving owners. I've heard of animal abuse from the news and from other pets, I actually knew somebody who was abused once! Oh, I feel so lucky! I snapped back to reality when I heard the platyborg turn to face the evil Dr.D.

He thought for a moment and then out of the blue he said, "Perry the Platyborg, do the same to those two boys." He smirked.

WHAT! I couldn't believe my ears! He seriously wanted to expose me that bad? I saw I cyborg coming our way. All the sudden things started going slow mode. What should I do? I just can't let him do the same thing he did to me to my owners! But, if I expose myself I'll be relocated to a different family or worse get fired from my dream job. I can't do that I love my family way to much!

The playborg got even closer and I could hear evil Dr.D laughing in the backround.

It's no use. I slowly made my to a standing position using my tail to help me balance. I slowly made a fist and punch the evil platyborg. He went flying across the room! I smiled feeling proud of myself.

"Perry?" I turned to face the boy. His expression was surprised, shocked and anger all at the same time.

"Hey, why does that platypus fight so good?" Dr. D asked out load.

Annoyed, I put on my fedora and rolled my eyes.

"Perry the Platypus!" he gasped.

"You're a secret agent?" Phineas said anger in his eyes. "He's a secret agent, was the evil man right where we just a cover for you? Were you ever actually part of this family!"

I looked down at the ground sadly. How could he question me like that? Of course I was part of the family! My family meant more to me than anything, even my job!

"Get them!" I heard the evil doctor say.

I quickly grabbed the two boys and made a run for it. Dodging all the normbots and ducking underneath the furniture and laser beams. This continued on until we were cornered above a window.

"Wait," Phineas asked "Let me get this straight you're a secret agent, and you come here to fight this evil guy ever day!"

"Actually he doesn't know this guy and fights me," our dimension Dr. D said pointing to himself.

"You fight a pharmacist? Why would you even do that?"

"Actually I'm an evil scientist! I can see how that lab coat could confuse people." Dr.D pointed out.

"Ok, so you didn't do anything to stop us!" Phineas continued angrily.

"Well he did pee on the couch," Ferb said in his British tone.

As much as I hate to admit it, my owners didn't let me out this morning and by that time it was noon and I really had to go. So I had my excuse.

"Wait a second I realized that was a conceits choice, you peed on my couch!" Doof said angrily.

I made a face saying 'Well when you gotta go you gotta go'.

"But not only that! That's when you decided to put on your little hat-" I didn't hear the rest of what Phineas said. I just had to get us out of here somehow!

I thought this was going to be the worst day ever. My secret was exposed. I put the people that I love in danger and whose of all I might die trying to get us back home alive. But, I had no idea what adventures were to come later in the day.

**So whatcha think cause I like it!**


End file.
